Weird isn't it?
by SilverTear01
Summary: Cloaked figures appear from the guilds doors, a journey to another world? growing feelings? weird stuff? all happened when they met them...
1. Meet the other you

Chapter 1:

"Hey Luce I'm so bored let's go on a mission!" Natsu pleaded to the blonde who was getting annoyed with her own partner

"Natsu we just got back yesterday and I'm quite tired" Lucy replied back to her bored partner who was sitting next to her

"But-"Natsu was cutted the doors were kicked open five figures appeared wearing cloaks

"Where is the Master?" one of them asked

"What business do you have to do here?" Erza asked

"Who are you anyway?" Lucy stood in front of them one of them removed the cloak that was covering his face he had a messy blonde hair, eyes were hazel like Lucy's eyes and the same age as her

"I'm Lucky a Fairy Tail mage and an celestial spirit mage" he said then he showed his symbol on his right hand it was like Lucy's symbol but it was color red the other removed their cloaks the one in front of Erza had a scarlet hair it was also messy he had dark brown eyes

"I am Raze I'm an ex-equip mage" he showed his symbol on his right shoulder the one in front of Gray was a girl his age she had a raven colored hair she had a necklace around her neck like his

"I am Yuki I'm an ice mage" she showed her symbol at her chest the one In front of Natsu was also a girl she had a rosy hair she had green/black eyes like his and beside her was a female feline

"I'm Ikami I'm a dragon slayer oh, and this is Happy my cat" she said her cat had a lighter blue than Happy's fur

"WHAT?" Natsu and Gray shouted in usion

Mirajane giggled from the bar "I think it's cute it's a opposite of you guys" she cheered for Natsu and Gray

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Erza Scarlet an ex-equip mage as well" Erza said

"What? No way my full name is Rave Scarlet" Rave shouted which made their eyes widen

"And who are you?" Lucky asked Lucy who was looking at Erza and Rave who were getting quite along

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia a celestial spirit mage" Lucy introduced herself

"You? My full name is Lucky Heartfilia" he said but he said it calmly Gray who was with Natsu are trying to study the other them

"Natsu Dragneel a dragon slayer and this is Happy my partner" Natsu said

"My full name is also Natsu Dragneel" Ikami smiled

"Aye, they are like twins on names only" both Happy said in usion

"So I guess your Yuki Fullbuster?" Gray asked the girl in front of him and she lightly nodded

"So you guys are like us but…"Erza was cutted off by Lucy

"You are opposite to us, even if we have the same magic and the same guild our genders are opposite and our names are changed to the matching ones" Lucy guessed

"As expected from myself you are smart" Lucky said then a smoke appeared beside him an girl appeared she had orange hair that was until her shoulders she wore a pair of glasses she was wearing a golden dress "Leo what are you doing here?" Lucky asked

"I was bored in the spirit world and besides seeing the other you would be fun!" Leo said

"So she is the lion spirit neh?" Natsu asked "Hey Lucy bring out Loki so he could see himself!" he added

"No need to shout Natsu I can come whenever I want to see my princess right Lucy?" Loki said

"So this is your lion spirit he's a guy and mine is a girl" Lucky chuckled

"Let's take a seat and get to know each other" Erza said as she led them to a table "Master will be back tomorrow from a meeting so we could wait until tomorrow" Erza added

"Ara, where is Lucky and Raze?" Lucy asked searching for those two she saw Gray and Natsu putting up a fight

"What ice brain?"

"You're an idiot!"

"You're a stripping freak!" Suddenly a table crashed into Natsu "Who threw that?"

"What an idiot you are" Gray was crushed by a table that flew from nowhere

"What Raze wanna fight?" Lucky teasingly asked Raze who was giving him teasing looks

"Out of luck neh Lucky?" then they started a fight while Natsu and Gray was sitting next to Erza and Lucy with the other Natsu and Gray

"Lucy I can't believe you can fight that well!" Natsu cheered grinning at her blonde partner "C'mon I challenge you to a duel!"Natsu shouted

"Uh, Natsu I think you're going to regret what you said" Gray informed his face was pale

"I think we should lay back and watch this go on…" Ikami giggled suddenly Lucy grabbed Natsu's scarf and dragged him outside

"Now, now let's go for a little fresh air neh Natsu" Lucy evilly smiled Lucky and Raze stopped fighting and stared at Lucy who was dragging Natsu out

"This would be quite fun to watch…" Lucky and Raze sat down and as soon as Lucy and Natsu got out she started beating him up until he gave up and begged her forgiveness


	2. At Lucy's apartment!

Chapter 2: Telling

"So where are we going to stay until tomorrow?" Raze asked

"Lucky and Natsu I guess you'll be staying at Lucy's place for a while" Erza said "As for Raze and Yuki-"

"I don't want to be separated from my Raze!"

"I don't want to be separated from my YUki!"They said in usion

"My, my are you two together?" Mirajane asked who also took a seat beside them

"Really we can't hide anything from you Mira.." Raze sighed "Yes, we are together nothing's wrong about it right?" he added

Erza and Gray could be seen blushing in embarrassment from what they heard

"Gray's blushing in embarrassment!"Natsu teased Gray who was still red from embarrassment

"Neh Lucky want to go for a walk?"Ikami asked she stared at Lucky who was blushing

"Uh yeah sure I'll treat you ice creams is that good enough for you?"Lucky asked Ikami who was grinning with a faint blush on her face

"Sure anything would be fine!" Natsu took Lucky's hand and walked out of the guild hand in hand leaving a blushing frustrated Lucy and Natsu

"Ara, ara Lucky and Ikami are together kawaii!" Mirajane rolled her tongue then she noticed Lucy and Natsu who were blushing "Aren't they cute together?" she teasingly asked

"M-mira-san!" Lucy began to chase her around Natsu was having too deep thoughts about the other them

-Nightfall-

"This is my apartment, you two sleep on the bed" Lucy said as they went inside

"What about you Lucy where will you sleep?" Lucky asked as he sat on the bed

"I uh… still got something to do so you guys go ahead, and rest for tomorrow" Lucy quickly explained

"Let me guess you're writing on your novel am I correct?" Lucky asked and made Lucy stiffen

"Yes… so go to sleep like Natsu and don't even peek!" Lucy ordered

"Yes ma'am!" Lucky saluted and went to sleep

"Now to continue my novel" Lucy wrote until she suddenly fell asleep

-later on-

"Lucy where are you?" Natsu sneaked in her room again and looked around then he saw her at her desk sleeping "Luce you're so weird sleeping on your desk" Natsu tisked and carried her to the couch he laid her head down his lap and pulled the blankets on her, too busy to notice Lucky and the Ikami staring

"I can't believe Natsu is so dense" Ikami said as she laid back down to sleep

"And I can't believe you admitted _you are dense_" Lucky chuckled and both of them did not noticed Natsu asleep on whatever he's sleeping on…


	3. Boys

**Sorry for the late update and beside I already wrote a new story...**

**Natsu: You and your excuses...**

**Both: Shut up!**

**Happy: Lyka does not own Fairy Tail got that?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Boys...<p>

"Aw, c'mon Luce I already said sorry" Natsu whined

"What happened to them?" Gray asked

"Natsu sneaked in her apartment in the middle of the night, she woke up this morning finding Natsu laying on top of her at the couch and now here we are" Lucky explained

"Sorry? Maybe I even can't forgive you for that!" The blonde shouted

'_Time to unleash my secret technique and I know this wont fail!' _Natsu sat of front of her and leaned close with pleading eyes "Please? I already said sorry, please?"

The guild watched as Lucy blush and looked away "Aw, c'mon please?" Natsu pleaded

"OK!, OK! Just stop doing that!"Lucy shoved him away and looked away

"I never fail do I?" Natsu asked as he backed away

"Yeah you never fail" Lucy said "Never fail to do anything to me" Lucy murmured

"What did you say?" Natsu asked teasingly and leaned closer

"Would you stop doing that! I-it's freaking me out" Lucy pushed him away

"Alright I'll stop but it's fun teasing you!" Natsu gave her one of his grins

"You idiot, you're always teasing me…" Lucy whispered so he can't hear her but he _is _ a _dragonslayer _with _sharp senses_

"Huh?" Natsu gave Lucy a curious look wondering what she means

"Uh oh, this is not going to get nice…" Ikami shivered as she paled

"I think Lucy knows what she is doing so don't be scared Ikami-Chan" Lucky teased Ikami who's face was now red

"Lucky stop calling me that!" Ikami said as she smacked his head and chased him around

"Ika…mi…stop…hitting…me…!"Lucky said as he tried to outrun her

"G-gomenasai Lucky" Ikami apologized as she stopped hitting Lucky instead she brushed his hair backwards like a dog

"Iie I should apologize for teasing you Ikami let's go for a walk wanna go?" Lucky asked as he outstretched hand for Ikami to hold and yes she did so they took a nice walk

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Ikami and Lucky walked around they returned to the guild only to find a beated up Natsu, a Gray who was hanging upside down and a mad looking Lucy

"Looks like someone got really ticked off" Lucky said as he made his was to Lucy to ask what happened

"Oh the just started to bicker like always but this time they dragged me along their fight so I had to make them stop" Lucy said as she tried to cool off by drinking the shake that was made by Mirajane who just sweat dropped

"Yup, that's me alright but I never expected you to beat them up this good, I mean you're just a girl and…" Lucky was cutted off when Lucy started to beat hi up and tie him upside down along with a still knocked out Gray

"Boys…" Lucy murmured as she continued to drink her shake and Mirajane just sweat dropped at her action and laughed nervously

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review my dear readers just even telling me what you think<strong>

**Natsu: I can't believe Lucy is that strong to beat me up!**

**Gray: Me too**

**Lucky: Lucy, can you please let me down now?**

**Lucy: No...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey minna! sorry for being late because of school cause my exams are next week T-T**

**Lucky&Natsu: Yeah right, you and your excuses**

**also I'm having a writers block but I'll try to upload soon **

**iLucyGray: Yep I hope you'll get used to their names!**

**ShinningStellar: I don't mind if you skip a chapter ^^**

**Lili-AnimeFreakk: No they are not going to fall for each other because Raze has Yuki, but Ikami and Lucky are just friends so maybe what you said will happen! XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Mauville city?<p>

Makarov entered his guild as he saw two boys hanging upside down and a tied up stripper but what caught his eye the most was their counterparts….

"What happened here while I was gone?" Makarov asked as they stared at him

"Oh Master, Lucky is looking for you" Lucy said as Lucky waved out of nowhere and was still hanging upside down

"Hey Master!" Lucky grinned as he greeted Master who was looking back and forth to Lucy and Lucky

"Lucy is he your brother?" Makarov asked still glancing back and forth to Erza and Raze, Gray and Yuki, and Natsu and Ikami

"Hai!, I'm her brother!" Lucky joked and made Lucy hit him with a chair to shut up

"Baka!, sorry Master he's my counterpart even them" Lucy said as she pointed their own counterparts

"Oh, I see what is the matter?" Makarov asked still confused on what is going on

"Lu, Lu can you untie me and put me down so I can explain?" Lucky asked Lucy who was tapping her chin while thinking but later froze with a pink face

"What did you just called me?" Lucy asked shouting furiously

"Babe, can you untie me and put me down so I can explain to Master why we are here" Lucky repeated again and crossed his arms hiding a smirk on his face

"Lucy's mine and mine alone!" Loki said who suddenly popped out and hugged Lucy

"Hahaha What a jerk!" Raze laughed at what Lucky said to Lucy

"Loki, Raze do you want to be like Lucky over there?" Lucy said pointing at Lucky then cracked her knuckles

"We better run" Raze paled by the sight of a demon

"Too late dude we're doomed" Loki said as he said his last prayer

(skip the beating up part)

"Told you we should've run" Raze said crossing his arms yep, he and Loki are both tied upside down with Lucky

"So babe, can you let me go now?" Lucky asked smirking blushing Lucy threw a mug on his face knocking him out

"No, Ikami, Yuki can you two come here?" Lucy asked as she smiled at them

"Hai Lucy!" They said in chorus

"Master, this is Ikami and this is Yuki and she belongs to Raze and-"Lucy was cutted by Ikami

"I don't belong to anyone" Ikami said as she smiled

"But I thought Lucky and you are together?" Lucy confusedly asked

"We are just best friends and we're just looking on how would you react but Raze and Yuki's relationship are real" Ikami explained receiving an 'oh' from Lucy

"Tell me, what bring you here?" Makarov asked

"Actually we only came for a certain person in here" Lucky said who now recovered from Lucy's hit

"Who is this certain person?" Erza asked

"I'll tell you as soon as Team Natsu here agrees to help us" Lucky said as he untied himself and fell down directly at the floor

"Help on what?" Lucy asked curios about their problem

"Help on defeating the Black Star guild, half of our members risked their lives trying to defeat them but failed" Lucky was now clenching his fists in anger

"Tell me the location" Makarov asked where their guild was located

"Mauville city, if we take it by a portal we'll end up outside the city which would take a week walk" Raze said while calculating mentally

"Then pack up your team are leaving tomorrow for that and take care of this certain person because I know it's very unique" Makarov ordered

"Hai Master!" They said in chorus

"Untie us first!" The boys hanging from the ceiling and Gray said in chorus

"Yeah Lu, Lu better untie them" Lucky purred hiding a smirk then the boys from the ceiling hit the ground and Gray was released

"I'm gonna go and pack my stuff now ja'ne" Lucy said as she went home so did the others

"Mira have you seen Lucy here?" Cana asked Mirajane who was cleaning mugs

"She just left a while ago, what's the matter Cana?" Makarov asked jumping on the bar table

"Nothing I was just going to remind her about her hidden lovers are going to show some affection to her on this mission" Cana said with a devilish smile on her face

"I can't wait for her to come back! Wait who are these people anyway?" Mirajane asked with shining eyes

"A key to her heart, an ice that is warm, a fire that doesn't burn and a protective light that doesn't blind anyone" Cana said as she looked at the cards she separated "But what bothers me most is this…" she added as she continued to look at four cards

"What is it?" Makarov asked he saw a card with a black demon, white angel, a figure with a dragon behind, and what bothered him was a key with an necklace

"It's about someone containing a weird kind of magic" Cana explained as she continued to study at the cards

"I hope she knows what she's doing" Makarov whispered_ 'Layla, I hope you're she could handle this kind of_ _suspense'_ Makarov thought silently

_'Of course, she is my daughter after all and I'm an former S-class mage and so is she, she'll be one when she knows the truth_' A feminine voice whispered silently

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Layla's alive?<strong>

**Natsu: you're the author and you don't know that?**

**Well I don't know if she's alive or not =="**

**Lucky: Well just get going on the next chapter! **

**Well please review readers!**

**Oh, by the way thanks for the reviews I you guys said appreciate them! ^^**


	5. NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Guys! I'm extremely sorry if I hadn't updated for a long, I have been very busy lately and my computer was broken =_=" but I'll update as much as I can now! I'M REALLY SORRY!**


	6. Where it starts

**Okay so I clearly do not yet understand the problem of my stories and I'm more than sorry!**

**Yuki: I've missed you! And some readers are pissed off cause you didn't updated for a time.**

**You don't have to remind me! being a high school student is HARSH**

**Yuki: Then why not let me take over?**

**NO! NEVER! And I am really starting to get inspiration so I just might update faster and make longer chapters**

**Yuki: You know I'm always ready to help dear**

**Shut Up! **

**Yuki: Are you blushing?**

**NO I'M NOT!**

**-while the argument goes on-**

**Natsu: Jeremy wants to thank those who waited patiently and who reviewed her story**

**Loke: And for the person who sent a message to her**

**Natsu: What's the name again? Rosey was it?**

**Loke: Baka! It's GoldenRoseLuceTanya and for the others who had sent her messages **

**Gray: She really did tried her hardest to upload but yeah busy in her life =.=**

**Lucy: But at least she didn't forget updating!**

**Levy: I agree!**

**All except me and Yuki: HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FT!**

**Yuki just shut up!**

**Yuki: I DON'T WANT TO! I'VE MISSED YOU A LOT! -HUGS-**

**THE FUDGE GET OFF ME!**

**Yuki: NO! Hey! You're blushing!**

**NO I AM NOT! **

* * *

><p><strong>Where the changes starts<strong>

'_Are you sure Layla? I mean won't she be surprised? You were not only an S-class mage here. Why did you even left?' _Makarov continued his conversation with Layla as he went back upstairs

'_Oh Makarov, you forgot didn't you? I left because of __**that **__remember?' _Layla's voice echoed

'_Ah yes, I remember now! When are you going to show up to your daughter?' _Makarov asked

'_When the time is right' _Layla said as their telepathy conversation ended

**-With the guys going to Mauville-**

"Are we walking or are we gonna use the portal?" Gray asked

"The portal… Actually it depends on where we will appear because right now… I don't know any safer place than the outskirts of town" Lucky said while Raze smirked

"And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run, You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story baby just say yes~" Raze sang teasing Lucky

"Anyways… Where's Lucy-San?" Ikami asked

"You're right where is Lucy?" Yuki agreed looking around but no sign of Lucy then she just jumped out of the trees surprising them

"Lucy-"

"No time for questions we have to go NOW!" Lucy said as she faced back to where she jumped out as the others ran

"Come on Lucy let's go!" Gray said as four assassins came out of the trees…. Yes, literally trees

"Wait a second!" Lucy said as she held two fingers to her mouth (the pose when you're smoking like?) and breathed ice to them, which made their legs froze Lucy turned around the others were far from sight so she ran quickly and in no time she was already beside Natsu

"What the heck Lucy? You appear out of thin air these days?" Natsu asked his eyes wide

"I'll explain later but for now we have to hurry" Lucy said

"Look guys! There's a cave near the top of that mountain!" Happy pointed

"We could stay there for the night, but how do we get there?" Lucky sighed as Lucy chanted something and in a blink of an eye they were at the described mountain

"What" Lucky

"Who" Ikami

"When" Raze

"How" Yuki

"Shh, we'll talk about this later" Lucy said as she guarded by the opening of a cave

"But Lucy-!" Gray got cut off because she jumped outside and hid in the trees and studied her opponents like prey and predator

"What does she plan on doing?" Natsu asked while they shrug

"Aarde wakker!" Lucy whispered as the ground trembled as they turn their heads to face Lucy she was gone then at the ground appeared-

* * *

><p><strong>I've cutted it... <strong>

**Yuki: Were you in a hurry?**

**No I just... Liked ending it this way**

**Yuki: So you can spend more time with me?**

**NO!**

**Yuki: You're mean! -pouts- I WANT A HUG!**

**NO! -RUNS-**

**Yuki: YES! -runs after-**

**Happy: They llllike each other~**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well that was my busiest August in my entire 13 years...**

**Yuki: Oh well, belated happy 13th birthday by the way**

**Aww thank you Yuki **

**Yuki: So does that mean I get a prize?**

**Uhh, fine but only once this time**

**Yuki: Yayy!**

**Such a kid...**

**Yuki: Kiss me..**

**-ignores Yuki- I changed the rating due to the future words I shall use...**

**Yuki: Don't ignore me!**

**Sorry as well if I hadn't updated for a long, long time**

**Yuki: HELLO!**

**And there will be a lot of twists and turns in the future chapters though I might get huge writer's block**

**Yuki: Jeremy~ I want my prize!**

**Thank you for the reviewers and the readers and for your patience**

**Yuki: Jeremy~! (starts crying while sulking in the corner) I want my prize~!**

**Rogue: Jer- SilverTear01 does not own FT...**

**Rogue! *hugs Rogue* You're so adorable you know that?**

**Rogue: Umm, thanks?**

**Yuki: WHY!**

**Do ignore us and go on**

* * *

><p>Then at the ground appeared a guy with deep brown hair, grassy green eyes and a bit tanned skin. He wore a cream top and brown pants and he was barefooted. Then all he did was chant a spell and blocked out the assassins (Honestly that's a lot of 's') but they burned it down which made the guy furious<p>

"Zeme dzird manus pamatus un pārvērst šos vīriešus kokiem (That's Latvian language….)" He casted as the assassins grew branches and leaves, feet turning into roots, arms into branches, hair into leaves and well…. You get my point after that he turned and knelt down before Lucy

"My master have what I've done is good enough for your entertainment?" He asked as Lucy shook her head no furiously

"I am not your master, raise your head for you are my friend." Lucy smiled at him as she put her hands on his shoulder

"Friend?" He asked as Lucy nodded

"Earth, go back and rest. You deserved it well" She added as he disappeared and a small flower appeared on where he previously stood.

"That's just…" Gray trailed off

"Wow…" Lucky said waking out of his trance "They're the Elemental right?" he asked as Lucy just nodded

"Elemental? What's that?" Natsu asked with pure curiosity

"Elemental are spirits of elements, they have been lost for a whole millennium, a magic forgotten and buried" Lucky explained

"Dang he's such nerd, always gotta be the smart one" Raze smirked as he grumbled they could tell that Lucky was getting pissed but held his ground

"So, where'd you find them?" Lucky asked as Lucy looked back to the forest

"Well, I heard someone calling me so I went to check if it was just my imagination so I followed the voice and led me to the keys" Lucy explained as Lucky nodded

"So after all these years, they were just waiting for you to arrive here?" He asked as she just nodded

"I guess so… Must be hard for them…" Lucy said as she sadly smiled down at the newfound keys, suddenly…

"No Lucy! It was worth sleeping for a millennium just to see an angel from the king of spirits descend upon us!" A guy popped out (I think I'll just draw him and I'll make that MY account picture XD) he had dark night black hair with electric blue tips with white underneath, silver eyes and pale white skin. All he wore was a simple grey top and dark blue skinny jeans and… converse (wow) and not to mention a snowflake marking with a white bluish dragon necklace, and a bracelet miraculously made out of ice (did I spell that right?)

"Winter you should go rest!" Lucy tried to argued

"No! After a millennium of sleeping I shall not sleep again because I have rested long enough!" Winter protested

"You're quite stubborn and _cold_ hearted Winter" Lucy smirked as Winter's eye twitched

"I am not cold hearted!" Lucy smirked as if she's saying to herself _'I've pushed the right buttons' _or something like that

"But the _king _said so" Lucy chuckled as they started a cat and mouse game which made all laugh at their entertainment after a while of that, Lucy and Winter were both sitting against each others backs on the floor out of breath and a bit laughing

"It sounds like you two just had-uhhh bleep?" Raze laughed as the others did so as well while the two turned beat red

"Let's sleep so we can be ready for tomorrow" Lucy said after they calmed down

"Yeah, you're right" Erza said as they all slept and waited for the next day's events.

* * *

><p><strong>Rogue: And that's a wrap for this chapter and I'm going to be hosting here every chapter<strong>

**Really?!**

**Rogue: Yeah, Hiro Mashima said so**

**...**

**Yuki: Why won't I get my prize?**

**Rogue: You will, someday... -pats Yuki's back-**

**Hi Yuki...**

**Yuki: Hello...**

**Rogue:...  
><strong>

**...**

**Yuki:...**

**Happy: Aye, please review!**

**... I really do know Yuki personally... and sorry for some minor errors...**


	8. Elemental

**Rogue: Honestly I don't know where those two went...**

**Lucy: Neither do I...**

**Loke: I think something's wrong...**

**Lucky: Have anyone of you watched the Fairy Tail movie yet?**

**No..**

**Rogue: Where have you been?**

**Yuki: Neither have I**

**Lucy: *shocked* Where the heck did you two came from?**

**My mom made us go on a camping trip...**

**Yuki: And she hates those**

**Rogue: And have you two made up?**

**Fuck- I mean yeah...**

**Yuki: I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to give you the cold shoulder**

**Alright I forgive you**

**Yuki: Really?**

**Yeah! I mean you're my bestie!**

**Loke and Lucy: Yayy! One is all and all is one!**

**here's the story!**

* * *

><p>Then at the ground appeared a guy with deep brown hair, grassy green eyes and a bit tanned skin. He wore a cream top and brown pants and he was barefooted. Then all he did was chant a spell and blocked out the assassins (Honestly that's a lot of 's') but they burned it down which made the guy furious<p>

"Zeme dzird manus pamatus un pārvērst šos vīriešus kokiem (That's Latvian language….)" He casted as the assassins grew branches and leaves, feet turning into roots, arms into branches, hair into leaves and well…. You get my point after that he turned and knelt down before Lucy

"My master have what I've done is good enough for your entertainment?" He asked as Lucy shook her head no furiously

"I am not your master, raise your head for you are my friend." Lucy smiled at him as she put her hands on his shoulder

"Friend?" He asked as Lucy nodded

"Earth, go back and rest. You deserved it well" She added as he disappeared and a small flower appeared on where he previously stood.

"That's just…" Gray trailed off

"Wow…" Lucky said waking out of his trance "They're the Elemental right?" he asked as Lucy just nodded

"Elemental? What's that?" Natsu asked with pure curiosity

"Elemental are spirits of elements, they have been lost for a whole millennium, a magic forgotten and buried" Lucky explained

"Dang he's such nerd, always gotta be the smart one" Raze smirked as he grumbled they could tell that Lucky was getting pissed but held his ground

"So, where'd you find them?" Lucky asked as Lucy looked back to the forest

"Well, I heard someone calling me so I went to check if it was just my imagination so I followed the voice and led me to the keys" Lucy explained as Lucky nodded

"So after all these years, they were just waiting for you to arrive here?" He asked as she just nodded

"I guess so… Must be hard for them…" Lucy said as she sadly smiled down at the newfound keys, suddenly…

"No Lucy! It was worth sleeping for a millennium just to see an angel from the king of spirits descend upon us!" A guy popped out (I think I'll just draw him and I'll make that MY account picture XD) he had dark night black hair with electric blue tips with white underneath, silver eyes and pale white skin. All he wore was a simple grey top and dark blue skinny jeans and… converse (wow) and not to mention a snowflake marking with a white bluish dragon necklace, and a bracelet miraculously made out of ice (did I spell that right?)

"Winter you should go rest!" Lucy tried to argued

"No! After a millennium of sleeping I shall not sleep again because I have rested long enough!" Winter protested

"You're quite stubborn and _cold_ hearted Winter" Lucy smirked as Winter's eye twitched

"I am not cold hearted!" Lucy smirked as if she's saying to herself _'I've pushed the right buttons' _or something like that

"But the _king _said so" Lucy chuckled as they started a cat and mouse game which made all laugh at their entertainment after a while of that, Lucy and Winter were both sitting against each others backs on the floor out of breath and a bit laughing

"It sounds like you two just had-uhhh bleep?" Raze laughed as the others did so as well while the two turned beat red

"Let's sleep so we can be ready for tomorrow" Lucy said after they calmed down

"Yeah, you're right" Erza said as they all slept and waited for the next day's events.

* * *

><p><strong>See? this time I didn't cut it off!<strong>

**Yuki: Yeah good work!**

**Rogue: Please review**

**Ohh... and thank you guys so much! ^_^**


End file.
